Make it Last
by cyke93
Summary: Sequel to “Make it Stop,” third in the "Make it ..." Series. Once again, Dr. Schwann is thrown into the personal lives of Nathan and Haley, as well as their friends and family. Mostly Naley, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Make it Last

Make it Last

Summary: Sequel to "Make it Stop." Once again, Dr. Schwann is thrown into the personal lives of Nathan and Haley, as well as their friends and family. Mostly Naley.

Note: So here it is, the 3rd and most likely last in the "Make it …" series. Thank you guys for all the reviews and praise for the stories in this series. I hope I make this latest one worth your while. I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I wanted to post this up fast. I'll have more to say at the end.

. . . . .

Dr. Schwann looked at the young couple in front of her. She thought she had gotten rid of them, but once again they have proven her wrong once again. They were like a bad itch, you couldn't scratch, an unwanted guest who never wanted to leave. When she first met them, she already knew they weren't going to be your typical couple. Most of the couples she dealt with fell into one of two main categories. The first being a couple who married too fast and realized that they may have gotten married for all the wrong reasons and that they didn't know each other too well. The other was couples who have been together for a while but for some reason lost their magic. Nathan and Haley Scott were in a category all their own.

At first, their problems were legitimate. Nathan came off a devastating injury, coupled with a slut of nanny that strained the young couple's marriage, not to mention the history they had before Nathan's injury. Dr. Schwann just helped the reconnect during their very first session.The love and passion was there, it never left, it just got channeled the wrong way and Dr. Schwann thought she set them straight. She was proven wrong when Haley showed up again, this time claiming that they were _too close_, or rather _excessively intimate_.

That was a few weeks ago. A few weeks since Dr. Schwann thought that Nathan and Haley finally made a compromise, where Nathan agreed to keep his boxers on. A few weeks since she thought the Scott Circus, which includes relatives and extended friends, had finally come to an end. Once again, Dr. Schwann was terribly wrong.

"Haley.." Dr. Schwann said, scratching her head. ".. I'm a little bit confused.." Dr. Schwann said as Haley complained about Nathan not giving her _attention_.

"You and I both Doc.." Nathan chimed in. Haley turned her head and gave her husband and glaring look.

"You .. shut up.. this is all your fault." Haley retorted.

"Haley.." Dr. Schwann said in a gentle tone to calm the situation down. "I have to agree with Nathan here.."

"Ha!" Nathan exclaimed proudly, but received another glare from his wife and this time from Dr. Schwann as well.

"Sorry.." Nathan mumbled as he slouched down on his chair.

"Like.. I was saying.. I have to agree with Nathan here, I thought this is what you wanted… I thought you wanted to make it stop.. with Nathan's .. umm.. antics.."

"Well.. I meant stop.. not stop completely! Nathan is completely freezing me out !!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm not freezing you out .. I'm just doing what you asked!" Nathan shot back.

"_Right_.." Haley said sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth!" Nathan replied.

"Yeah.. like I believe you when you said that you caught your mom swimming topless in our pool.." Haley shook her head. "How absurd! Your mother wouldn't do anything like that, especially with Jamie in the house."

"You can ask her yourtself!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Whatever… it's always about the nanny swimming in the pool.. that's a poor excuse Nathan!"

"Haley.. I wasn't telling you the truth.. besides.. you know how she is." Nathan said in a calm but frustrated mood. "You try getting in the mood after seeing that!" Nathan said

truthfully. It was one of the few, rare times, where he really couldn't get it _up_.

"Fine.. let's just say I believe you.." Haley tried to sound calm. "It doesn't change the fact that you're also hiding behind Jamie."

"What? I am not hiding behind Jamie.."

"Really.. what about this morning?"

"What about this morning?" Nathan asked.

_Flashback_

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she instinctively stretched out her arm, only to find an empty bed. Haley sat up and looked around. There was no sign of her husband. She instantly groaned to herself as she looked over at the clock. Getting up, she mumbled to herself, complaining about Nathan. She got up from the bed and put her bathrobe on. She stepped outside the master bedroom and walked inside Jamie's room. Haley wasn't surprised to see that Jamie wasn't there as well. Haley clutched her stomach and tightened her robe as she reluctantly headed for the bathroom to start her day.

_After getting ready, Haley looked at herself in the mirror and was checking herself out. She had to admit that she loved the red dress she had on that Brooke had given her from Clothes over Bros. She applied one last layer of lipstick and straightened the hem of skirt. She could already smell the coffee that Nathan most likely made. She straightened her hair one more time and left the room. She could only hope that Nathan would see her and drag her back up to the bedroom. Maybe the cup of coffee was what Nathan needed to __**get up**__, this morning, Haley thought to herself. Her hopes were quickly dashed as she made her way to the kitchen._

"_NBA is a pipe dream son, you might as well give it up." Nathan said, playing with Jamie. _

"_No, it's not.. I'm Nathan Scott!!" Jamie exclaimed. _

"_Ohh.. two points.." Haley laughed, as she saw Jamie pretend to dunk. She had to admit that Jamie always put her in good spirits. Her husband, on the other hand, always seemed to put her a certain type of mood. She glanced at him and cursed him for wearing a black, raven's coach shirt and basketball shorts. What I wouldn't do for him to lay me up, Haley thought to herself. She hated how the fabric clung to him, leaving her with images of with out it. She also thought about Nathan coaching, blowing his whistle and giving orders. She would love for Nathan to boss her around, wearing the whistle around his neck.. only wearing the whistle around his neck. _

"_Hey Momma.." Jamie said, bring Haley back from her daydream. _

"_What?"_

"_You should've seen Daddy last night.." Jamie spoke. You're not the only one who wished she saw daddy last night, Haley sighed to herself. "He's going to play in the NBA for sure." _

"_Oh we'll see huh." Haley said picking Jaime up. "Hey listen, umm I was talking to Chester and apparently he hasn't been fed this morning."_

_Jamie sighed. "He always tell on me." _

"_Uh hu.. you better get out of here you wascally rabbit feeder.. go.."_

_Haley put Jamie down as he ran back to his room to feed Chester. Now that he was gone, Haley focused her attention to her husband, who was pouring her a cup of coffee._

"_Making progress on the court, hun?"_

"_Yeah.. first time I felt like I was on my way back." _

"_Really.." Haley said leaning up close to him. "How about some progress on my court.." Haley said seductively, running her hands across his chest. _

"_Hales.. I have to take Jamie to school.." _

_Haley grabbed and sighed again. She could already here Jamie running back downstairs. "God Nathan, I could kill you if I didn't want you so badly."_

_Nathan laughed and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Don't' try to be sweet." Haley pouted. "Now.. I have to go to the bathroom again.. thanks a lot!" Haley said, getting up and walking away. _

_End Flashback _

"Right.. you had to wake him up early huh.. and conveniently drop him off."

"What!? I really had to drop him off!" Nathan shot back.

"He can be late.. it's pre-school.. not a college midterm!"

"See!" Nathan turned to Dr. Schwann. "She's the crazy one.. not me!"

Dr. Schwann contemplating about committing both of them. It seemed only yesterday, Haley was complaining about too much sex, now she craved for it like an addict. Dr. Schwann didn't know whether to feel annoyed at the situation, or jealous that she had a husband like Nathan.

"I'm crazy!" Haley mocked. "My husband doesn't want me .. and I'm the one who's crazy." Haley said choking up.

"Baby.. I'm just doing what you asked.. I toned it down.." Nathan tried to soothe his wife by placing his hand on her back but she pulled away.

"No.." She pouted. "You don't want me anymore.. you don't think I'm sexy.."

"Babe .. how can you not think that.."

"You think I'm fat don't you!"

"Haley.. you are not fat!" Nathan sighed. Dr. Schwann shook her head, _poor Nathan_, she thought.

"Yes.. I am .." Haley said on the verge of tears. "You were never like this with Jamie… this is all your fault!" Haley turned her head the opposite way.

"Haley.." Nathan pleaded but Haley continued to ignore him.

"Haley, what's going on?" Dr. Schwann chimed in.

"My husband thinks I'm fat and unattractive, weren't you paying attention!" Haley exclaimed.

"Wait.. hold on.." Dr. Schwann paused. "Haley.. are .. are you pregnant?"

"Yes.. didn't I tell you.."

"Actually.. you didn't.." Dr. Schwann responded.

"Oh.." Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"Opps.. must've slipped my mind." Haley waved her hand dismissively. "I guess I was too mad with Mr. Tease over here.." Dr. Schwann shook her head again. _At least this explains everything_, Dr. Schwann thought to herself. Dr. Schwann had to bite her tongue, she would like nothing more than to yell at them, but they paid good money and their unnecessary therapy sessions were paying for her new car.

"So, let me get this straight." Dr. Schwann tried to stay calm. "You're pregnant and you don't think Nathan is giving you enough _attention_."

"Exactly!" Haley exclaimed.

"No.. it's not .. I give her all the attention in the world." Nathan shot back.

"Yeah.. up here." Haley motioned to her face and then motioned to the rest of her body ".. but not here."

"Hales.. I've been busy with basketball.."

"Nathan.." Dr. Schwann interrupted, looking at her watch to see that her next appointment would be coming in soon. "The simplest advice I can give to couples, especially expecting couples is to listen to your wife. Listen to her and do what she asks."

"Yes… Dr. Schwann, finally someone makes sense. Did you hear that Nathan?"

"Yes.." Nathan mumbled.

"Now.." She turned to him and grabbed his shirt again. "If you get to score on the basketball court, you bet your sweet ass that I better score in the bedroom.. now let's go home." Haley said as her hand gently grazed Nathan's chest.

Haley got up and shook Dr. Schwann's hand. "Thank you doctor.. I feel better.. and hopefully this one over here will make me feel a whole lot better soon." Haley motioned to her husband. "Nathan ..pay the doctor and let's go..." Haley said as she walked out of the office.

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a check he had already written out earlier.

"Here you go Doc.. thanks." Nathan handed her the check.

"Nathan.. I am serious about what I said. Congratulations on the pregnancy.. can't say I'm surprised.." Dr. Schwann chuckled. "But a pregnant women's hormones plays a toll on her emotions, as you can see, and also increases her sex drive."

"Oh I know." Nathan said, trying to hold back his smirk. Dr. Schwann gave him a curious look.

"Look, when I toned it down, I almost damn near killed myself, this pregnancy is the best thing ever." Nathan smiled. "The more she thinks I don't want to be with her the more she wants me.. I have her right where I want her."

"Nathan!" Dr. Schwann gasped.

"Hey look Doc." Nathan slipped her another check. "Don't tell this to my wife.."

"Nathan, let's go!!" Haley yelled from outside.

"Luckily I parked far away from the security guards, she's probably going to pounce me as soon as we get in the car." Nathan's grin grew wider. "8 more months of this.." Nathan rubbed his hand excitedly.

Dr. Schwann shook her head.

"NATHAN!!" Haley called out again.

".. I'm definitely going to milk it for all it's worth… hey Doc.. don't look at me like that.. a baby is a big deal.. it took us five years for the birth control to fail.. the way Haley is right now… she's such a firecracker in bed.. " Nathan smirked. ".. I have to_ make it last_.." Nathan let the words fall out of his mouth as he eagerly left the office.

Dr. Schwann watched as Nathan left the room with an extra step in his walk. She shook her head once more, they are definitely by far the strangest couple she ever dealt with.

To Be Continued . . .

I hoped you enjoyed. This chapter only featured Nathan and Haley, but other characters will show up, at least for now, Lucas will definitely be back. I barrowed a scene from last night's premiere. I stopped writing the next chapter of Thicker than Blood to finish this chapter. The premiere last night inspired me with this story. But look for the next chapter of Thicker than Blood sometime this week. Now that OTH is back, my creative juices are once again flowing. Since I am still pretty busy, I am considering having someone beta/ review my work before I post it so it'll save me time. If someone is interested, please let me know. Anyways, please review!!

Spoilers about the premiere below!!

.

..

…

….

…..

Speaking of the premiere, I was hoping for Brooke, but we all knew it was going to be Peyton. I'm not counting Brooke out just yet, I will once the show ends haha! As soon as I saw Carrie, I wanted to hit her with a bus. I hope Dan escapes and strangles the beotch. I did read that Carrie is back and I was afraid that her and Dan were working together. Hopefully, this kidnapping will at least soften him up in Nathan and Haley's eyes and let Dan spend some time with Jamie. I know what Dan did was horrible but if Dan does the right thing, then I'm all for him to be in Jamie's life, in a small role of course. Nathan should tell Dan, that he should be the one to explain why his parents don't want him near his grandpa. Lastly, is this the last we're seeing of Mouth and Milli? Aww.. and skills and deb, I don't know but it's pretty funny. We'll see where this goes. Nathan is going to flip when he finds out! Poor Skills and Deb! Poor Brooke!! Ahh.. didn't see that one coming.

Now, I agree with people with the lack of Naley, but at least they aren't fighting or anything like last season. I mean they weren't all over like Lucas and Peyton, but I could understand the writer's not wanting to give them so much PDA. I did love the breakfast moment with Naley and Jamie once again steals with show. His dancing was so cute, especially when he's with the team and Haley. I hope Nathan's back problems isn't serious and that someone like Haley spots it. It was nice to see Nathan and Haley act so comfortable around each other and the short kisses and the loving looks they gave each other was nice but I do hope for some more Naley moments with just the two of them. It'd be nice to see them intimate again. Can't wait for next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Make it Last

Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! With the show back and my schedule a little bit more free, I feel like I'm hitting my stride again with my stories. I've had plenty of time to think about where I want to take this story and I think you all will like the results. Last night's episode had so many good things as well as sad things. I wanted to update sooner but the mood I wasn't in such a light hearted mood after last night's episode. I'll have more to say about that at the end of this chapter but I hope to put some smiles on people's faces after this chapter. Also, check out my other stories, Thicker than Blood and The Mourning After, those two stories I updated over the weekend. I wanted to post this ASAP so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I only went over it once. Since you guys have been so patient and so great in your reponses, this chapter is extra long.. the longest in the whole series and one of my faves.. And again, please keep them reviews coming !!

. . . . .

Dr. Schwann knew better enough to beat around the bush. From the moment they arrived, Haley had an angry face and it didn't take a psychic to figure out why, or rather who was causing distress.

"So Haley.." Dr. Schwann sighed. "What did Nathan do now?"

"What did I do!?" Nathan interjected. "Why is everything my fault? Why can't it be, what did Haley do?" Nathan shook his head.

"Please.. everything is your fault!" Haley was quick to point out.

"How.. how is anything my fault?"

"Hello!!" Haley exclaimed pointing to her belly. "And don't get me started on last night."

"What happened last night?" Dr. Schwann dared asked.

"He was doing it again." Haley simply stated.

"Doing what?" Nathan questioned.

"Hiding behind Jamie."

_Flashback_

"_Ok that's good a little lower now." Nathan told his son._

"_Okay." Jamie said as he continued to stomp all over his dad's back. _

"_Uh perfect." Nathan moaned. His back has been bothering him lately and he needed someone to help him work out the kinks."_

"_Hi!" Haley said walking into the living room wondering what the hell her son and husband were up to. _

"_Hi Momma." Jamie waved to his mom as he continued to move his feet up and down as if he was crushing grapes to make wine._

"_What is this?..I won't let you hop on the bed so now you hop on the pop?" Haley asked._

"_It's fun.. you should try it." Jamie smiled._

"_Hmm.. maybe I will." Haley smirked as she placed her heel right below Nathan's neck._

"_Where's Deb?" Haley asked as she kneeled down next to her husband._

"_Upstairs." Nathan responded. _

"_Jamie.. honey.. why don't you ask Grandma to tuck you in.. I'm got daddy." Haley said to her son._

"_Okay.. night dad.. momma will take good care of you." Jamie smiled as he walked upstairs._

"_Jamie.." Nathan said trying to get up but Haley placed her hands on his back and held him firm on the ground. _

"_Don't worry.. momma's here.. and she's going to take good care of you." Haley purred into his ear as she knelt above him, kneading his shoulders. She moved further down, on the way, moving his shirt off to expose his back._

"_Haley.. baby.. Jamie or my mom could come down any minute." Nathan tried to protest his wife's advances. _

_Haley shook her head, she hated that he was actually right. "Come on." Haley ordered as she got up from him._

"_What?" Nathan asked, getting up himself._

"_Follow me." Haley commanded as she took his hand and dragged him to the piano room and immediately closed the door behind them and locking it. She immediately threw herself at Nathan, kissing him passionately. _

"_Haley.." Nathan mumbled against her lips but it was no use. She was already tugging at his shirt and their lips broke apart briefly so that she can remove it. Next, she immediately grabbed hold of the waist of his basketball shorts, pulling them down._

"_Haley.." Nathan mumbled again as he fell against the couch. _

"_You were saying something?" Haley mumbled against his ear lobe, which she was currently sucking on. _

"_I can't tonight… my back.." Nathan tried to reason. _

"_Don't worry baby.. all you need to do is sit still." Haley smirked as she got out of her dress and started to kiss Nathan once more, slowly moving down to his neck and chest before heading further south. _

End Flashback

"How was I hiding behind Jamie?" Nathan argued.

"You asked him to give YOU a massage!?"

"What.. my back was hurting!?"

"A massage Nathan!? Are you serious.. you didn't think to call me or send me an urgent text message to come home so I can rub you down!" Haley shook her head. "See doctor.. he's ignoring me.. here I am, carrying his unborn child and he doesn't have the decency to call me so I can rub my hands all over him." Haley's voice cracked with emotion. _Damn pregnancy hormones, _she cursed to herself.

"Oh you poor thing.." Dr. Schwann said in a monotone voice with a hint of sarcasm as she passed Haley a napkin. Although Dr. Schwann had to admit it to herself that she herself would be pretty upset if she missed a chance to offer Nathan as massage. _What.. what am I thinking?_ Dr. Schwann shook her head trying to get focused again.

Haley took the tissue and was wiping her eyes. "Thank you Doctor.. if you excuse me, I need a minute to freshen up." Haley said quickly as she got up to go to the bathroom. Once out of the room, Dr. Schwann immediately turned to Nathan.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself!?" Dr. Schwann glared at him.

"That was the best massage I ever had." Nathan smirked his trademark grin.

'I hope you are really proud of yourself.. you just made your wife cry .. your _pregnant_ wife." Dr. Schwann was quick to point out.

"Don't worry .. her emotions go back and forth like a pendulum .. it's okay.. I'll make it up to her."

"Nathan, you better." Dr. Schwann warned. "I don't like lying to my patients."

"You're not lying .. you're just not telling her certain things that are just between you and I."

"Nathan.." Dr. Schwann warned again.

Nathan threw his hands up in defeat. "Look she's just emotional .. plus she's all anxious and nervous about telling everyone about the baby.."

"You mean you guys haven't told anyone?"

"No.. not yet.. we're going to… we just wanted to keep it between us first.. let us get used to it first before telling the world."

"Nathan.. just please promise me you'll take care of Haley."

"Don't worry.. I'll take _care_ of her." Nathan responded.

"Take care of who?" Haley asked as she stepped back in.

"Why you of course." Nathan said getting up and extending his hand out to her.

"Haley.. I think Nathan here has something to tell you." Dr. Schwann said to Haley.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The doc and I were talking and I know how anxious you are about telling everyone about the pregnancy.. so.."

"Soo..?" Haley asked.

"So I think it would be a good idea if I give you a massage.." Nathan tried to sound upbeat.

"Really?!" Haley's eyes went wide open.

"Yes.. anything for you babe." Nathan leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

Dr. Schwann's mouth nearly dropped. She couldn't believe the stunt Nathan was pulling.

"Ohh.. can I give you one too? .. with happy endings?" Haley asked excitedly as she clapped her hands like a little kid.

"Fine…" Nathan said shaking his head as if he didn't want to.

"Ahh!" Haley squealed and gave Nathan a big hug.

Dr. Schwann looked at Nathan in shock and he gave Dr. Schwann a wink and a smirk.

"Thanks doctor for all the help.." Haley said quickly as pulled away from Nathan. She grabbed her purse and tugged at her husband's arm.

"Yeah.. thanks doc." Nathan smiled.

Dr. Schwann just shook her head.

. . . . .

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked the people in front of them.

"I think he's still at the school… he's running late." Skills said.

"Well Jamie is upstairs feeding Chester so we don't have much time." Nathan said.

"Nathan.. Haley.. what's going on?" Brooke asked.

Haley took Nathan's hand in hers and looked back at the people gathered in her living room. Those present were Skills, Brooke, Peyton and Deb.

"Should I tell them?" Nathan asked his wife.

Haley looked back at her friends. "Nathan and I … we're.. we're pregnant!"

"Oh my God Haley.. that's great." Peyton said, followed by similar remarks by the group.

"How far along are you?" Deb asked his daughter in-law.

"Um.. about a month now." Nathan stated.

"Dammit!" "Shoot!" "Crap!" Deb, Peyton and Skills said at the same time.

"YES!!" Brooke joined in. "Pay up bitches!" Brooke extended her hand and the other three slapped money on her hand.

"What.. what's this?!" Haley asked.

"Well I hope you don't offense.." Deb tried to sound polite.

"Look.." Skills interrupted. "The way you two have been going at it.. it was only a matter of time you Nate knocked you up… we had a pool going to see when Haley would get pregnant."

"And I called it for a month ago." Brooke jumped up and down.

"Dammit.. and this was my week too." Peyton pouted.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Nathan shook his head.

. . . . .

"Hey Jimmy Jam.. what you up to?" Nathan asked as he entered Jamie's room.

"Playing with my trucks.. you want to play Daddy.. Momma?" Jamie asked his parents.

"No kiddo .. not now." Haley said as she took a seat on Jamie's bed. "Mommy and Daddy actually have some news we want to tell you."

"What is it momma?" Jamie asked as he put his truck down.

"You see buddy.." Nathan spoke up. "Your mommy.. she's.. she's pregnant." Nathan said hesitantly.

"_Pregnant_?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah.. honey.." Haley replied. "In a couple of months.. you're going to have a new brother or sister."

"REALLY!?" Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah.. buddy.. really." Nathan replied back.

"When can I meet him?"

"Like I said buddy.. we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Haley said.

"How come?"

"Because it's too soon.. we won't know for a couple of months." Haley said.

"Why?"

"Because the baby is still growing." Haley replied.

"Where?" Jamie asked.

"Inside of me." Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"No way.." Jamie looked at her skeptically. "How did it get there?" Jamie asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other nervously. This was part of the reason why they hesitated so long in telling everyone. They knew their son was smart and a curious boy. They read all the books and magazines but neither one of them was prepared to answer that golden question.

"Umm.." Haley mumbled her words.

"Where did the baby come from?" Jamie asked, seeing his parents struggle with an answer.

"Nathan.. Haley!!" Lucas' voice called out from downstairs.

"Hey Hales.. I got this." Nathan smirked to his wife. "Up here Luke!" Nathan called out.

"Hey buddy.. you know how your Uncle Lucas likes to read all those boring books?" Nathan asked.

"Uh hu." Jamie nodded his head.

"Well that makes your Uncle Lucas very smart.. he knows all sorts of things." Nathan added.

"I know what?" Lucas asked as he entered Jamie's room. "You guys wanted to tell me something?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah.. Luke.. there is." Nathan stood up next to his brother. "Haley and I .. we're pregnant." Nathan said quickly.

"What?! Wow.. damn.. this wasn't my week." Lucas shook his head. "B.. but congrats.. wow!"

"Isn't that great Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah.. it sure is." Lucas smiled.

"And Jamie here was asking all about where babies came from." Nathan added.

"Ohh.." Lucas replied.

"And since his very smart Uncle Lucas is here.. he can tell Jamie all about it." Nathan said quickly and padding Lucas on the shoulder.

"Yeah.. Luke.. thanks." Haley got up and joined her husband to walk out.

"Wa.. wait.. guys!" Lucas called out.

"Sorry Luke.. we gotta go.. Nathan's back has been bothering him."

"Yeah.. yeah it has.." Nathan replied, touching his back.

"I'm just going to give him a massage.." Haley said quickly. "I'll leave you two to chat." The pair left and went straight to their room, locking it behind them.

Lucas turned around to his blue eyed nephew staring curiously at him.

"So Uncle Lucas.. how did mommy get pregnant?" Jamie asked.

_Crap_, Lucas thought to himself.

. . . . .

Dr. Schwann walked inside her office.

"Hi Dr. Schwann." Her secretary greeted her.

"Hi.. good morning." Dr. Schwann said picking up the mail and then looking at the appointment book. She glanced at her first patient and turned to her secretary.

"Is this right?" Dr. Schwann questioned.

"He's inside right now." The secretary replied.

"Hm.." Dr. Schwann muttered to herself. She opened the door to her office and walked in.

"I must say Mr. Scott.. I wasn't expecting to see you again.. especially since you didn't want to tell me who you really lov…. Oh hello." Dr. Schwann stopped dead in her tracks as she saw two blond, blue eyed Scotts in front of her.

Dr. Schwann took a seat and sat across from both of them.

"Dr. Schwann.. this is my nephew Jamie." Lucas said.

"Hi.. Jamie.." Dr. Schwann said cautiously. "I heard so many things about you… I know your parents well." _Sometimes too well._

"Hi.." Jamie said sheepishly.

"What.. what's going on?" Dr. Schwann asked Lucas.

"Jamie.." Lucas turned to his nephew.

"Uncle Lucas says that you're really smart?" Jamie asked Dr. Schwann.

"Well.. I don't know about _really _smart?" Dr. Schwann smiled.

"And that you're a doctor." Jamie added.

"Indeed I am." Dr. Schwann smiled back.

"So you can tell me where babies come from." Jamie smiled at her.

_You gotta be kidding me_, Dr. Schwann thought to herself.

To Be Continued . . . .

I hope you enjoyed, this is probably one of my favorite chapters of the whole series, I hope you thought so as well. Spoilers below so don't read beyond this. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

There's so many things going on in my head right now about last night's episode so I'll just break it down to different storylines

Skills/Deb – still weird, don't know what to make of it yet though I did find it funny about Jamie teasing them "grandpa skills" had me rolling

Lucas/Peyton – im glad the leyton fans are happy but I still wanted brooke but o well, best of luck to them

Brooke – I feel bad for her and I really think she should tell someone and I can't believe Peyton bought that total BS story of falling down the stairs, hopefully Peyton does know.. it's sad that we wont get to see fun perky brooke anymore.

Carrie/Dan – carrie needs to die, it should've been her not Q though Dan cracked me up with his "your plan sucks" and the whole reasoning for it… other than that I really want that storyline to end ASAP.. I only hope that we'll get a bitch slap from Haley !!

Naley/Jamie – is it me or do they have the best scenes ever? Seriously any scene with just one of them or the combination thereof is always so good.. I loved we had some flirty Naley again, although haley's line in the gym was somewhat forced.. she could've jus said "That boy sure is sexy" but I love the whole "23 .. call me." And Q saying that he should get a different jersey number and then the whole "ears" thing with Jamie.. that was hilarious .. I love that kid and when he gave Nathan a massage, I really would've like haley continue that scene hehe.. which is why I wrote it here in this chapter.. but the whole thing with nate's back and haley confronting Nathan to the doctor and river court.. was just great. I'm glad that Nathan didn't do anything stupid and put the concerns of his wife first. You know that if it wasn't for haley, he would've just kept going at the speed he was in. I hoped they don't do a pill storyline because its been done with deb and I don't think they will since haley confronted Nathan about it. Everything said in the rivercourt was just amazing.. I wish we would've gotten a Naley kiss but it's all good, Nathan was so sweet, it reminded me of season 4 (after the point shaving thing) when they were at the river court and Nathan talked about loosing the baby/haley and basketball .. I thought it was very mature of him and unselfish of him to think of his family and give up his basketball career for them and he said it best to Q when he said that he has a hot wife and an amazing kid waiting for him at home. I also love all the old references to season 1, wow it really has been 5 years!! I really hope we get at least one more season.

Q – I read spoilers so I knew it was coming. I'm so sad about it, poor Jamie and Naley, they were the closest to him. I don't think I'll like Jamie with Q's brother just cuz I think Q and Jamie were so good together. But I won't bash like most people about last night episode, I thought it was great and although I don't like that Q died, I think it will help set things up .. I mean its not like he was on the show very long but at the same time, I feel out of all the new characters last season, he was the best one and he really grew on me. He offered that badboy flavor that we sort of lost from Nathan back in season 1. I think this season is going great, aside from Carrie, I think they are doing a great job at delivering high drama as well as fun moments .. once the angst is done I do hope we get some lighter episodes but I'm expecting the next few episodes to be crazy !! I can't wait .. RIP Q, I'll miss you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Make it Last

Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews. Please keep them coming :) .. i know another chapter by me.. (Thicker than Blood was updated last night for any readers of that story), like i said i am trying!!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wanted to update as soon as OTH aired. I have more to say about that at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy.. please review!!

. . . .

Haley marched up the stairs, preparing herself for the choice words she was going to spit out to her husband and brother in law. She couldn't believe she let Nathan take the reigns and let Lucas be the one to explain to their 5 year old son all about the _birds and the bees_. She was mad, but more annoyed than anything. But as she rounded the corner and made her way to Jamie's bedroom, where Nathan and Lucas were, she couldn't help but melt at the sight before her.

Nathan and Lucas were sitting opposite of each other on Jamie's small table on Jamie's equally tiny chairs. It was a site to behold to see two fully grown men, each over 6ft plus, seated in a child's play table. They were both engaged in a heated conversation but more than that, they were also engrossed with Jamie's crayons as they both were coloring. Haley discreetly watched from the doorway and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm starting Matthews at tomorrow's game."

"You should go with Thomas." Nathan replied.

"Thomas.. he's not ready to start.. he's only a sophomore."

"Yeah.. but you're playing Bear Creek.. those guys suck.. it'll give the kid some experience since Q will be out."

"We can't afford to lose another game .. I'm sticking with Matthews .."

"Fine.. you're the _coach_ .. I mean it's not like I wasn't right about Michael's knee .."

"Whatever.." Lucas mumbled, hating that he didn't listen to Nathan's advice about benching Michael.

"How long will he be out again? A week?" Nathan tried to hide his smirk.

"Shut up.. and give me the blue.." Lucas stretched his hand forward to grab the blue crayon from Nathan's hand but Nathan pulled back before Lucas could get to it.

"Hey.. I'm still using it."

"You've been hogging it." Lucas was quick to point out. "And you know there are other colors too." Lucas stated in an annoyed voice. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for Nathan to finish.

"Whatever man.. blue is Jamie's favorite color .. shouldn't you color your stupid car red anyways.. cuz you know how much Jamie _loves _red." Nathan teased, referring to how Lucas and Skills hijacked Jamie's box car and wanted to paint it red.

"And whoever heard of a blue rocket… Jamie's going to love my picture anyways .. I mean I am and I quote his _best friend_."

"Please.. he has more best friends than I have fingers.. or have your gotten all about Uncle Skills.. Aunt Brooke.. or even Grandpa Dan.." Nathan smirked. "Dan.. Luke.. Jamie puts you in the same category as Dan." Nathan mocked.

"Whatever.. I'm still his favorite uncle."

"Apparently you haven't seen him with Skills."

"Biological Uncle." Lucas pointed out.

"I guess you weren't here when Haley's brothers visited." Nathan quickly responded to which Lucas just glared at him.

"What?" Nathan tried to sound innocent. "Hey look at it this way.. you're his favorite uncle on his dad's side…" Lucas only continued to glare harder, since Lucas was Jamie's _only uncle_ on Nathan's side of the family tree. ".. not unless you count his Great-Uncle Cooper." Nathan quickly muttered.

"That's it!" Lucas exclaimed as he grabbed the crayon from Nathan's hand.

"HEY!" Nathan exclaimed. "Give that back!"

"Nope!" Lucas smirked as he started to color.

"I said give it!" Nathan reached over but Lucas pulled his hand back. Shortly thereafter, the two grown men were engaged in a full out battle for the small blue crayon, each of them using a bevy of _colorful_ language at each other. The struggle ended when the crayon broke, leaving each brother with one half.

"Oh.." They both said at the same time.

"This'll work." Nathan said as he went back to coloring, as did Lucas. Haley had to shake her head as a smile graced her face.

"You guys are horrible." Haley said walking inside Jamie's room to make her presence known.

"Hey honey.." Nathan looked up and Haley leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Hales.." Lucas mumbled, not taking his eyes off the drawing he was coloring.

"And you two are considered adults.. with college degrees no less?" Haley mocked.

"What?" Nathan looked up. "We're coloring."

"You guys are up here coloring while Jamie is going through my old biology book… great job Lucas .. you were supposed to tell him where babies come from, instead you gave him a science lesson… now he's all into fertilization and cell mitosis."

"For starters.. you just dropped the ball on me on that one and secondly .. you're the parents.. at least I took him to a doctor."

"Our therapist hardly counts for these sort of things." Haley replied.

"Well, Dr. Schwann was good enough to throw him all those scientific terms .. that should keep him busy until high school.." Lucas stated.

"Yeah.. that's what I told him so he could stop asking so many questions." Haley replied.

"I mean that's better than saying _your new baby brother or sister came from Daddy and Mommy getting it on in the backseat of the car…_" Nathan chimed in.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed. "If you're sparing Jamie the gory details.. please extend that to me!"

"Sorry Luke.." Nathan replied. "I didn't mean the backseat of the car… I really meant the backseat of _your car_."

Lucas glared at his brother before throwing a stuffed animal at Nathan.

"Boys play nice!" Haley said in her motherly tone. "Nathan.. honey let's go.. we have the check up with the doctor."

"But that's not for another hour." Nathan said.

"I know.. which means we only have 40 minutes of _playtime_." Haley tried to say softly.

"Eww!!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Honey, I didn't finish my drawing!" Nathan protested.

"Nathan!" Haley admonished. "There's two choices here.. either I'm going to stick that crayon up your ass or you stick your crayon up mine!" Haley warned, leaving no room for argument as she stormed towards their bedroom.

Nathan sighed, but on the inside was like a little boy on Christmas waiting to open his Christmas gifts.

"Gotta love pregnant hormones.." Nathan smirked as he got up. "..well duty calls." Nathan smirked as he got up.

Lucas was now left alone in Jamie's room. "It's like I'm not even in the room." Lucas mumbled.

. . . . .

Haley walked inside the doctor's office, where she saw an unexpected patient.

"Dr. Schwann!" Haley greeted.

_Crap_, Dr. Schwann thought to herself. "Haley…" Dr. Schwann tried to put a smile on her face.

"Again .. I am so sorry about the whole thing with Lucas and Jamie.."

"That's okay dear.."

"What.. what're you doing here?"

"I'm here for my annual check up." Dr. Schwann replied politely.

"Same here." Haley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Nathan? Is he here?"

"On his way.. there was absolutely no parking outside, so he's circling around."

"Oh okay.." Dr. Schwann went back to her magazine, hoping that Haley would leave her alone.

"Hey..Doctor.." Haley said as she sat down next to her. "Nathan.. he's still.. he's still being difficult.."

"Oh Haley.. I don't think.." Dr. Schwann tried to protest but Haley didn't hear her and kept talking.

"I mean today.. I practically had to pull his arm for him to sleep with me.. is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Haley.. its perfectly normal that you're feeling more sexually active.. you are pregnant." _Nathan is just an idiot. _Dr. Schwann wanted to say but was cut off when the nurse called Haley's name.

"That's me.. thanks for the chat doc.." Haley said as she got up.

. . . .

Haley sat on the examining table, wondering if Nathan was going to show up. She hoped he had found parking because he wanted to be there when they would take the first sonogram of the baby.

"Hi Doctor Cambell." Haley greeted her gynecologist.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott.. how are you today?"

"I'm good .. I'm excited to see the baby.. but my husband is still outside looking for parking, we wanted to see the baby together.."

"Actually.. your lab results came back and we won't be needing to do an ultra sound .."

"Really? Oh no.. is something wrong?! The baby.. is it .. is it okay?" Haley panicked.

Dr. Cambell sat down across from Haley. "Mrs. Scott.. there's something you need to know…"

. . . .

Dr. Schwann opened the door but found out that she was in the wrong room.

"Opps.. I'm sorry…. Haley?" Dr. Schwann stated as she looked at Haley, who looked on absently at the wall in front of her.

"Haley.. are you .. are you okay?" Dr. Schwann asked with concern. Haley turned to face Dr. Schwann but she couldn't get a read on her. Now she was really getting worried about Haley. "Haley, what's wrong? Is it about the baby?"

"There.. there is no baby.." Haley said softly.

"Oh no dear.. I am so sorry.." Dr. Schwann pulled Haley into a hug but Haley pulled away.

"No.. you .. you don't understand.. there was never a baby.."

Dr. Schwann looked at Haley curiously. "I .. I was .. I was never pregnant.. the doctor said that my labs came out false .."

Flashback

"_Oh no. .what's wrong ?!" Haley panicked._

"_Nothing is wrong." Dr. Cambell reassured her patient. "Actually that's the thing.. there's nothing."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Haley, the tests came back.. you're not pregnant."_

_Haley looked at her blankly for a second. _

"_No.. that can't be right.. I took the test.. twice !!" Haley said in disbelief._

"_The lab proves it.. you were never pregnant .. the last time you were pregnant was with you son Mrs. Scott.." _

_End Flashback_

"I don't understand.." Haley turned to Dr. Schwann. "I had all the signs.. I even had morning sicknes.. but the doctor said that it could've just been the stomach flu or I ate something bad..

"So the doctor said you were never pregnant?"

"Yeah.. I still don't believe it.. and I've been more sexually active.. this has to be a mistake.."

"Haley, did you ever stop to consider that you've been more sexually active was because you umm.. _wanted_ your husband.."

"What? NO! .. no.. oh my God .. I turned to him!!" Haley put her hands into her face. "Here I was, blaming the pregnancy when all this time, it was just me!! Oh God.. the things I put Nathan through!"

"I think he'll understand.." Dr. Schwann stated. _Believe me, he'll have no qualms about knocking you up again._

"Oh my God... you can't say anything to Nathan!! He can't find out ! That'll mean that he won."

"He won?"

"Yeah!! All this time I tried to get him to stop.. and when he finally did, I didn't want him to .. I thought it was just the pregnancy.. turns out that I never wanted him to stop!" Haley came to the realization.

_Gee, I could've told you that. _Dr. Schwann thought to herself.

"Please doctor.. please don't say anything."

"Not even if I wanted to.." Dr. Schwann shook her head.

"Haley!!" Nathan came rushing in. "Am I too late? Parking was a bitch… oh Dr. Schwan… hi.."

"Hi Nathan.."

"Hey honey.. you .. you didn't miss anything… we actually finished already. Dr. Schwann was here on a check up.. we were just chatting."

"Oh.. that was quick… is everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah.. everything is okay."

"You sure? You seem out of it."

"I'm.. I'm just tired."

"Aww.. I know you must be .. carrying our child.." Nathan walked over and placed his hand over his wife's stomach. He leaned down next to her, his gorgeous blue eyes looking right at her. She literally melted every time she stared into them.

Nathan started feeling guilty, he knew he shouldn't stress his wife. He would try harder to be a better husband and give her more of what she _needed_, it was after all what he wanted himself.

"How about we go home and I draw you a bath?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded. "And how about I join you?" Nathan smirked.

"Really?" Haley's eyes lit up while Dr. Schwann rolled hers.

"Of course!" Nathan smiled and Haley's spirits were certainly lifted. "Look.. the car is parked far away.. why don't I get it and I'll meet you in the front, okay?"

"Okay." Haley responded as Nathan gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He turned to Dr. Schwann who looked at him disapprovingly but he simply gave her that _I'm going to get laid _look and smirked as he walked out.

Dr. Schwann turned to Haley. "Haley.."

"Look Doc.. I already know what you're going to say.. but if Nathan finds out that I'm not pregnant then he'll stop tending to my _needs_.. and I simply can't allow that… and besides with all the sex we've been having.. I'm bound to get pregnant anyways.. this changes nothing!" Haley said firmly as she got up and left the room.

Dr. Schwann rubbed her forehead as these two just gave her another headache. _They really are made for each other. _

To Be Continued . . . .

So I hoped you enjoyed and please review!! I have some comments to say about tonight's episode so please don't read below if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled. . .

.

. .

. . .

Brooke – I'm glad she's moving on and I cant believe Peyton is so naive as to believe that nothing is wrong. I mean Nathan and Haley could see something is wrong.. and where the hell has Lucas been!?

Peyton – I feel bad about her dad situation but come on open your eyes.. though I am glad that her and Lucas are doing okay, though I am more of a Brucas though I wouldn't mind Lindsey.

Lucas – How could he be so cruel to Lindsey like that? And they said Nathan was the jerk before.. he is nothing like Lucas. He should've had the decency to call Lindsey or see her before hand, it's only right. I mean look what Derek did on Grey's! Anyways, I feel so bad for Lindsey and I am actually sad that she is no longer part of the show, I hope she comes back though even though I know she is a regular on another show.

Nathan – I felt so bad that they offered him a coaching job, I know that would be perfect for him down the road but not now.

Haley/Jamie – I was actually surprised for the lack of Carrie but glad that the storyline is resolved, on the other hand, I thought they hyped it up too much. I really wish we got see Haley bitch slap Carrie upside her phycho ass. How could you rob of us of that Mark!! Although I was so glad when Deb knocked her out with the bottle. And I'm not a fan of violence but I for one was glad Dan shot the bitch. Poor Jamie though, he has been through so much. I hope they don't skim over what happened in next week's episode. I would really like to see Nathan's reaction to everything that happened. I'm glad the bitch is dead, I'd rather have Dan as the villain than Carrie, though I wish he did kill her with the first bullet, though I was sort of happy he shot her again, I know I'm mean but whatever. I really did wish Haley got to kick some ass .. but like I said goodbye carrie.. I hope for some nice naley coming up. I cant believe we have to wait 2 weeks!!

But overall I am loving this new season and I am glad with the storylines that each character has so far, especially now that this whole carrie business is over with.


	4. Chapter 4

Make it Last

Chapter 4

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews with this story and the rest of the others in the series. I'm glad you guys enjoyed and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Rereading your reviews helped inspire me to finish this story, especially since some have been PM'ing me about it. Thank you guys for your patience. For some reason, my interest in this story just dropped and it was hard getting back into the mode. But I knew it wasn't fair to leave you guys hanging. I wanted it to be 6 chapter just like the other stories but I think I did as much as I could in this story and I'm ending it in the way I intended this series to end. You might want to re-read the other stories from this series, as I will reference back to them in this last chapter as well as getting you up to speed with what happened.

I updated Behind the Scenes so please check that out as well as my other stories if you haven't read it. I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks and I might get in some writing during the 2nd week when I'm by myself and am just visiting friends. I wanted to update something before I left. Check out my profile too, to get an update on my current and future works.

In the first series "Make it Work" I did reference a little O.C. which will be mentioned here. Also, in this series, both Nathan and Haley are playing each other, sort of speak. Haley is using her "pregnancy" as an excuse to sleep with Nathan, while Nathan has been more reluctant but secretly loves it. With that said, enjoy this final chapter and poor Dr. Schwann.

Enjoy and please review!!

. . . . .

"Ok, Mark, I'm listening?" Dr. Schwann spoke into the phone.

"Look, you're right, the network didn't like the idea of killing Marissa off. We do have another great idea, this one involving the love triangle between Seth, Anna and Summer."

Dr. Schwann smiled, she knew it would be a horrible idea to kill off one of the main leads in the story.

"Well, I'm glad you finally saw the light. But I'm thrilled with the whole Seth, Anna and Summer dynamic." Dr. Schwann responded.

"Yes, the network loves this whole love triangle." Mark replied happily. "Now, we were brainstorming and we would do a back and forth sort of thing, is it Summer, is it Anna."

Dr. Schwann nodded. "Uh hu." She expected as much, that was one of the best things about love triangles.

"No, we looked over your notes and we agreed that Summer and Anna should be friends, good friends in fact."

Dr. Schwann smiled even wider, she could already see the dollar signs rolling in. This show was going to be a hit. "Oh, Mark, you don't know how happy you're making me right now. I was even thinking that Anna and Summer should be like best friends too."

"We can work with that and now since Seth is young, we'll toss him back and forth between Anna and Summer, we were thinking that he would go out with Summer and then cheat on her with Summer. I mean it may sound cliché but it would make for some good drama between Anna and Summer and we could go into the whole redemption among friends angle."

Dr. Schwann hesitated for a moment. "I guess that would be okay so then Seth would end up with Anna?" Dr. Schwann didn't like the idea. She always pictured Seth with Summer.

"Not at first, I think we can work it so that he and Summer can get back together but we were thinking that in the end we can have him end up with Anna."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that Seth will get Anna pregnant and then after that we can write them off the show."

"What why?!"

"Well the actor we got for Seth is hot right now but we can only get him for so long, but if the show is a his, I'm sure he'll come back, but just in case we have a way for him to be out of the series."

"This makes no sense. Let's get another Seth."

"We could but this guy is golden, you've seen the audition. Him and the Ryan character have so much chemistry together as well as him and the Marissa character. It's okay, Ryan and Marissa would still be on the show to serve as our primary couple."

"But what about Summer!? I always pictured her to end up with Seth."

"Well Summer can still be around, don't worry we have big plans for her once Seth leaves, we can bring in a bitchy mom and introduce a new male character for her to date."

"Wait, no it's supposed to be Summer and Seth." Dr. Schwann tried to argue, this story was inspired by her.

"I'm sorry dear, the network doesn't see it that way and between you and me, the actors playing them don't seem to get along too well, they're like hot and cold with each other." Mark tried to whisper.

"Wait, no, you can't write Seth off the show, it revolves around him and Ryan, they're.. they're like brothers.. the show is about these two becoming brothers!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can get Seth back, maybe. But don't worry, we have a back up, we're going to introduce a new friend to Ryan, we don't have a name for him yet, but the network is already eyeing an actor to play him, you ever seen the show Lipstick Jungle? He's what the ladies call a total hottie."

"What? No.. wait, forget about this new guy being Ryan's friend. What about him and Seth?! And him and Summer!"

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied with this." Mark took a deep breath, looking through his notes. "Oh and instead of casting both blondes for Anna and Summer, we'll do Anna as a blond and Summer as brunette."

"So you're going to have Seth ride off into the sun with the blonde! Oh my God, I can't believe this. Mark, I'm so going to kill you!"

"Oh wait, what's that I think there's an Earthquake." Mark shook his phone. "I'll talk to you later." He quickly hung up.

Dr. Schwann slammed the phone, she was definitely not having a good day. She knew she had to do something to help salvage her work.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Dr. Schwann's receptionist stepped in. "The Scott's are here to see you now."

Dr. Schwann shook her head, her day was getting worse by the minute. "Let them in."

. . . . .

Dr. Schwann looked at the young couple in front of her. It seemed that Nathan and Haley were avoiding eye contact with each other as well as with her, and for good reason.

"So." Dr. Schwann started to speak.

"Nathan is still refusing to sleep with me! He probably thinks I'm fat and doesn't find me attractive anymore!" Haley pouted.

"Haley needs her rest and I can't keep her on the saddle all day, I mean what if I poke it, I wouldn't want our child with brain damage." Nathan spoke up.

"Are you crazy? We had sex all the time with Jamie, look how fine he turned out."

Nathan cocked his head towards Haley. "One word… Orville."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Who's Orville?" Dr. Schwann spoke up.

"Jamie's imaginary friend." Haley replied.

"Well imaginary friends are perfectly normal for a child his age." Dr. Schwann tried to reason.

"No.. not Jamies', Chester's!" Nathan added.

"Chester?"

"My son's pet rabbit!" Nathan proclaimed. "I can't endanger my child. You know I think that we should just refrain from sex this week." Nathan added nonchalantly.

"What?! Nathan Royal Scott, you wouldn't dare!?"

"No, I'm serious, in fact, you have to tie me up against the bed if you expect any from me."

"Well, good thing I have those hand cuffs you bought for our wedding anniversary last year!" Haley exclaimed, _ha how do you like that!_

Nathan tried to hide his excitement, he wouldn't mind being hand cuffed to the bed with Haley having her way with him. Nathan turned to face Dr. Schwann who was giving him a glaring look. He took a big gulp. He knew what Dr. Schwann was saying with her eyes.

A few days ago

"_Nathan, I will not keep lying to Haley. You tell her that you are just using this whole no-sex thing for more sex or I will tell her!"_

"_No!" Nathan pleaded. "Please doc, you don't understand."_

"_No! The only thing I understand is how you enjoy having your wife beg for sex."_

"_Well.. yeah." Nathan smirked._

" _I seem to recall not too long ago that Haley had to come here because you too were having too much sex."_

"_Yeah and look at her now, now she's asking for it.. look Doc, Haley's a stubborn girl, I have to keep the ball on my court, I mean what'll happen after the baby is born, the baby will be the ultimate CB."_

"_CB?"_

_Nathan whispered, "Cock-block."_

"_Huh? Oh .. OHH!!" Dr. Schwann rolled her eyes. She had to talk to Haley too. Nathan wasn't the only one to blame in all this. "No Nathan, this isn't right and like I said, if you don't tell her then I will."_

_. . . ._

"See Doctor, I have to do everything myself. You know, he even forgot to buy whip cream the other day, luckily we still had some chocolate syrup." Haley crossed her arms.

Dr. Schwann grimaced at the thought but then again a chocolate covered Nathan Scott wouldn't be such a bad thing. Dr. Schwann shook her head and went back to the task at hand.

"So Haley, I guess sweets are also part of your cravings." Dr. Schwann eyed her curiously. Haley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

_A few days ago_

"_Haley, I can't keep hiding this from Nathan, you need to tell him that you are not pregnant."_

"_No! Dr. Schwann, please don't!" Haley begged._

"_Haley, he thinks he's having another child, what do you think he'll say a couple of months from now."_

"_I'll worry about it then."_

"_Haley.."_

"_No, doc, you don't understand, if he knows I'm not pregnant then he wins."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Then he'll know I'm begging for sex and then he'll have all the power again.."_

"_Haley.."_

"_No, Doc, you can't tell him!! I know it may sound wrong but it's my way of having my cake and eat it too."_

"_Haley." Dr. Schwann cleared her throat._

"_Well, technically Nathan does the eating, I lick off the frustrating."_

"_Mrs. Scott!" Dr. Schwann's eyes went wide. _

"_Oh, opps sorry." Haley blushed._

_Dr. Schwann shook her head. "Like I said Haley, if you don't tell him I will."_

. . . .

Haley shook her head, trying to put that memory behind her.

"Now, I think there's some lack of communication here." Dr. Schwann spoke up. "Would either of you want to tell the other person something?"

Nathan turned to Haley. "I love you."

"Aww Babe, I love you too." Haley leaned over and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Not that!" Dr. Schwann deadpanned. "Something else, something you both been meaning to say to the other person."

Both Haley and Nathan sat nervously on their seats. A moment of silence passed and still nothing.

"Fine.. don't say I didn't warn.."

"WAIT!" Both Nathan and Haley spoke up.

Dr. Schwann sighed in relief, it would be better if it came from them instead of her.

"Hales.."

"Nathan.."

They looked nervously at each other.

"The only reason I've been holding back is cuz I want you to beg for sex."

"I wasn't pregnant and was using that as an excuse for sex."

They both muttered to each other. It took a second for them to register what the other person had just said.

"WHAT!?!" They both stood up.

"You're not pregnant, what the hell, we you expecting to stuff a pillow down your shirt!"

"I can't believe you wanted to have sex and just wanted me it too, I can't believe you have the nerve!"

They yelled at each other at the same time. Both of them kept arguing at each other while Dr. Schwann looked on, slightly amused. She got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"I'll leave you guys to work this out on your own!" She called out and stepped out of the door, the screaming could still be heard.

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Schwann's secretary asked, hearing the commotion inside.

"They'll be fine.. you want to grab lunch, my treat?"

"Umm.. sure." Both of the made their way out of the office and out to lunch.

. . . .

"Here I am giving you massages, rubbing your feet and you're not even pregnant, what the hell?"

"Oh please Nathan like you didn't enjoy the massages, God, I can't believe you would put up a front like that just so I would be the one to initiate sex."

"You're the one who wanted me to tone down! I was only doing what you asked!"

"When do you do anything I asked, the one thing I could count you for and you back out!"

"Are you hearing yourself, last time I checked you were supposed to be pregnant!! I can't believe all those things I did to satisfy your so called cravings."

"You did? I had to practically beg you for it, why do you have to make everything so hard!?!"

"Believe me babe, the only one here making me hard is you!"

"You're such an ass!"

"That didn't stop you from grabbing it in this morning!"

"Like you didn't cop a feel!!"

"I did!" Nathan boasted proudly "and I'd do it again!"

"So would I!" Haley roared back and the two stared each other down for a moment.

Blue met brown and the next thing they both knew, their mouths and hands were all over each other.

"God, I want you!" Nathan murmured against her lips as he roughly unbuttoned her blouse, not caring that he ripped a few off.

"I need you now!" Haley moaned a loud when she felt his mouth suck on the side of her neck.

They stumbled backwards, Haley's rear bumping up against Dr. Schwann's desk. Their lips broke apart for a moment so that Nathan could remove his black polo shirt, revealing his broad chest and rock hard abs. Haley's hand instantly reached for it, enjoying the feel of the taunt muscles against her smooth hands.

"Wait, we can't not here." Haley said breathlessly, trying to regain some control as Nathan continued his assault on her neck and made quick work of removing her blouse.

Nathan pulled back and raised his eyebrow, a full on smirk on his face. "That's what you said the first time we did it in Lucas' room."

Haley paused for a second. "You know she won't see us again after this."

Nathan ran his fingers through her hair. "I think we don't need her anymore." He said huskily.

When they first met Doctor Schwann, it was to repair a fractured marriage. But it wasn't as broken as neither of them thought it was. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The passion and love they felt for each other was just as strong as when they first started dating all those years ago. It was the same love and passion that had Nathan asking for her hand in marriage after only a few months of dating and Haley answering yes with out any doubts. They promised always and forever and after raising a young son, juggling school- work, Nathan's accident, a psychotic nanny and a myriad of other obstacles, the promised remained the same. Normal was something Nathan and Haley never did. While most married couples fall into a routine, a cycle, with each other they still found ways to surprise each other and both knew that it would always remain that way.

"I think you have a point." Haley replied with a dirty grin of her own. Nathan has definitely started to rub off on her.

"Dr. Schwann is going to be real upset, this'll probably be the last time we're in this office." She teased as she traced her finger down his sculpted chest and over his abs.

She knew they should stop and this would probably be a good time to tell Nathan she really was pregnant, but her own need for him outweighed everything at the moment. She first thought she was pregnant and stopped taking birth control but it was a false alarm and she got pregnant afterwards anyways. Haley figured that she could wait a little longer before telling Nathan.

Nathan threw her a dirty grin as he lifted Haley up on the desk, not caring about the papers and pens and other items that scattered and fell to the floor.

"Well then Mrs. Scott, we just have to _make it last_."

The End.

p.s. Good news, this chapter was so long that I broke it apart, I still have some surprises left in the epilogue!! Enjoy and please review!


	5. Epilogue

Make it Last

Epilogue

Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad I'm finally wrapping up this series. Again I am so sorry for the long delay. The last chapter was so long that I broke it up and I think it was a good thing I did that as it helps wraps up the whole "Make It" series up. And also helps sets up for this season's premiere. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous. I can't imagine the show with out Lucas. Peyton, yes, but Lucas and Nathan, they are OTH. Oh the sadness. But Naley is still there and I think that making Julian full time and adding in Clayton and Haley's sister was a good idea but I don't think they should be the main focus, it should be Naley and Brooke with Julian in the forefront and then slowly increase the roles of Clayton and Quinn. As far as the other girl is concerned, I think she's not needed. Well, here's hoping for the best!

Like I said before, I went away on vacation and just got back, I hope to get writing on some other of my stories this weekend. I hope to wrap up Stillness soon, Behind the Scenes and the Mourning After could take a little longer. I know I promised the Thicker than Blood sequel for the summer but as you can see it didn't happen. I'm going to try something different with the sequel by actually writing a few chapters in advanced before posting, I think it'll avoid long breaks in case real life gets me busy.

However to mark the end of this story, the title and brief summary will be posted at the end of this chapter. Enjoy and please REVIEW!!!

. . . . .

Nathan and Haley snuggled close underneath the throw that was on Dr. Schwann's leather couch to cover their nude form.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wasn't pregnant."

"But the pregnancy test?"

"False positive.. it happens, but when I went for my blood work up, it came back negative and by then we all thought I was and.." Haley sighed. "and I got off the pill and I got pregnant anways.. Can you forgive me?"

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for acting like I didn't want to have sex with you." Nathan said softly as he started caressing her hair.

Haley laughed softly. "Look at us.. we're such a mess.. no wonder we needed therapy."

"Well I rather enjoy this type of therapy." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows as he hugged his wife tighter.

"You would." Haley playfully rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't love it." Nathan challenged and Haley blushed. Nathan smirked, knowing he was right.

"But look at us, all the lying.. I think we both should be punished." She teased.

Nathan laughed. "I like the sound of that."

. . . .

"Thanks for lunch."

"Any time dear." Dr. Schwann replied as her and her assistant made their way back to the office. As they walked, Dr. Schwann saw another one of her patients walking their way.

"Dr. Schwann!" Lucas greeted her.

"Lucas, you're early." Dr. Schwann looked at her watch. She had been helping Lucas with his indecisiveness when it comes to the opposite sex. As much as Nathan and Haley frustrated Dr. Schwann, she couldn't be too mad, they did help keep her in business.

"Yeah I had some free time, I thought you had a session with Nathan and Haley."

"Oh about that.."

"Dr. Schwann!!" A security guard from the building came running towards her.

"We were about to call the police, we heard some yelling and things breaking in your office. We tried to get in but the main door is locked."

"Oh, no don't worry about, I have it covered." Dr. Schwann along with her secretary and Lucas quickly made their way into her office. She forgot to unlock the main door and so when they left.

They heard a few sounds from inside Dr. Schwann's office and Dr. Schwann went over to the door and tried to open it but it too was locked.

"Nathan, Haley!" Dr. Schwann called out.

Lucas stood back, he had a bad feeling about this.

They heard some rumblings inside and a minute later, the door flew open, a disheveled Nathan and Haley came walking out.

"Dr. Schwann!" Haley and Nathan greeted her.

"What's.. what's going?"

Nathan looked down at his wife. "We… umm.. we worked it out."

"Yeah, I told Nathan I'm not pregnant, but.."

"You're not pregnant!" Lucas came forward.

Nathan and Haley looked at Luke, a little surprised to see him.

"Luke, umm.. yeah I thought I was pregnant but turns out I wasn't but then I got off the pill and guess what I found out a couple of days ago that now I really am pregnant.. for sure now!" Haley quickly rushed out.

"So when you told us you were pregnant, you really weren't but now you are?" Lucas scratched his head, wanting to make sure.

"Yes Pucus." Nathan rolled his eyes, eager to get out of here. "But yeah, like we said, we worked things out." Nathan turned to Dr. Schwann. "And.. we have to get going so that we can.."

"Get Jamie." Haley finished for him.

"Yeah.. him." Nathan nodded his head. "Look Doc, thanks for everything.. I think… I think Haley and I .. we're going to be okay." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley, the two of them still blocking the doorway into Dr. Schwann's office.

"And we are sorry for the mess.. we'll.. we'll pay you back." Haley looked over to Dr. Schwann, a little embarrassed.

Nathan reached into Haley's purse and pulled out her check book and a pen.

"Here.. this should cover the cleaning costs.. and a new desk, chairs, couch.."

"Area rug." Haley coughed.

"You know what." Nathan ripped the check up.. "We'll pay to remodel your whole office.. oh look at the time.. bye Doc.. Luke!" Nathan rushed Haley along.

"See you later Luke.. bye Dr. Schwann.. thanks for everything!" Haley yelled back as Nathan practically pushed her out the door.

Dr. Schwann stood there for a second, baffled at the scene that just took place. She looked inside her office and stepped inside, her mouth dropped. The place was a war zone. Papers were everywhere, pictures on the walls were now on the floor, the couch was flipped over. Dr. Schwann couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile, Lucas pulled out his phone and looked at the calendar making sure of the date.

"YES!! I won!" He threw his hands up.

Dr. Schwann turned to him with a curious look. Was he actually happy that his brother and sister in law trashed her office.

"Oh, sorry about the office doc.. but turns out I won the pool. This was my week." Lucas said proudly. He couldn't wait to get his winnings back from Brooke.

Dr. Schwann shook her head in disbelief. These Scott's are something else.

. . . . .

"So the baby is growing in there?" Jamie sounded unconvinced as he looked at his mom's still flat tummy.

"Yes buddy." Nathan padded the top of Jamie's head.

"But how did it get there?"

"Well, you know how me and daddy are always together?"

Jamie nodded.

"And since me and daddy are married and love each other very much." Haley at first said slowly. "We're able to transfer your daddy's DNA and mix it with mine and so the cells join together and then divide and keep multiplying until 9 months later, you have a baby brother or sister." Haley rushed out quickly.

"I don't get it." Jamie pouted as he held onto Haley's old and very thick biology book.

"Don't worry son, it's all in there in that book." Nathan replied.

"But I don't understand it."

"That's because that book is meant for high school."

"But I'm not in high school."

"Exactly buddy, you just need to go to school more and then you'll finally get it."

"When, I'm in high school."

Both Nathan and Haley nodded.

"Exactly!"

Jamie looked at his parents curiously and then shrugged. "I'm going to feed Chester."

"Sometimes that boy is too smart for his own good." Haley commented.

"He must get it from his mother." Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Haley.

The silence was broken when Haley heard a beep and she saw that she had a new voicemail.

She saw the number and motioned Nathan over to hear the message. Putting it on speaker, "Haley, it's Dr. Schwann, I want to let you know that there's no hard feelings, the new office is great and the couches even have plastic coverings if you and Nathan wanted to stop by." Dr. Schwann said in an upbeat tone. She certainly sounded like she was in a good mood. "I also got good news, that show I was pitching to my brother in law, the CW network picked it up and even better they decided to go along with all my suggestions, they are even filming it in Wilmington, we're still working on a title but it'll come out in the fall, Mondays at 8pm !"

Haley smiled and put her phone away.

"Looks like everything is going to be okay." Haley hugged her husband as she told her about Dr. Schwann's message.

"I never had a doubt." Nathan reached in between them and rubbed his hand on Haley's tummy and turned back around to their son's room where Jamie was feeding Chester. His heart swelling with love, pride and joy as he watched his young son and felt the small but growing bump on his wife's stomach.

"Really?" Haley looked up at him and smiled, her heart skipping a beat. The way he looked at her sometimes, it would literally make her weak in the knees.

Nathan smiled back and nodded his head. "Not a single doubt.. even in our darkest times.. in the best of times.. I knew that we would _make it."_

Fin

Keep Bleeding – Sequel to Thicker than Blood. Falling in love was the easy part, it was everything else that got in the way. Naley!!


End file.
